WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat (Hm...I was wondering, is it possible for me to join WC as Icestorm (WC) - fluffy white she-cat?) Brackenpaw nodded his thanks to Hawkfire wearily. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Before he noticed he was staring too long, he shuffled his paws and looked down at the ground. Heatherdove looked up. "Hello, Echostream." Echostream " Hello Heatherdove " Echostream narrows eyes and crouches down playfuly and pounces on a flower. Heatherdove purrs at the sight. Echostream looks up purring then sits up and look at stomach. Echostream " Do you want to go hunt?" Heatherdove got up and purred. "Of course." Eaglewing padded in and looked at Heatherdove and couldn't help giving a small purr. Heatherdove buried her nose in her mate's pelt for several moments, then padded off with Echostream. Echostream runs out of camp. Eaglewing sat down watching his mate go. Echostream slides to a stop and thinks about Barkfoot. Barkfoot sat down. Echostream looks around then pads over to Barkfoot purring "What is it?" he asked. Echostream shakes head then backs away Hawkfire turned her head to Brackenpaw. "What's your problem?" she snapped. "Quit staring at me as though you have found a Twoleg taking over our camp!" Sunblaze shook his head, purring as his ill-tempered sister snapped at the apprentice. Echostream glares at Hawkfire the pads out of camp Heatherdove's shrill screech sounded a ways from camp. Echostream runs to Heatherdove. Hawkfire glared after Echostream. "I saw that, and I sure won't forget it!" she yowled. Suddenly, Heatherdove's screech sounded outside of the camp and in a blink of an eye, she was dashing out to help her friend. Echostream slowes down so she would be next to Hawkfire " You ... didn't .. have to ..yell at ..him" she panted Heatherdove's paw was caught in a Fox tarp, scarlet blood pouring everywhere. "Help!" Her soft blue eyes were glazed in horror. Echostream started diging the stick out of the ground. Heatherdove glanced in horror at the quickly growing puddle of blood. Flintwhisker helped. "Nothing!" Brackenpaw leaped back. Echostream " I should have stayed with her, this is all my fault I should be in her place right now " she though to herself Echostream pulls the stick and it comes out of the ground. The trap popped open. Heatherdove quickly started licking her paw. "The blood's not slowing!" she wailed. Eaglewing then ran to Heatherdove and started licking her wound. Heatherdove buried her nose in her mate's fur, trying not to look at her paw. "It's going to be okay," Eaglewing said between licks. The blood on Heatherdove's paw still did not stop. Echostream finds cob web and puts it on Heatherdoves paw. "Tht hould help," Eaglewing ndded to Echostream. Echostream " I am going to look for more " Hawkfire and Sunblaze caught up to the bunch. Sunblaze's eyes widened with horror. "Oh, Heatherdove, look at your paw!" he gasped. Thinking quickly, the medicine cat grabbed some cobwebs from a nearby tree and ran back to put it on her paw. "Press down on it, hard!" Hawkfire urged. Sunblaze turned his back to Heatherdove. "Climb on my back, so that you won't have to walk back to camp! Hurry!" The cobweb quickly became soaked with blood. Heatherdove stared at in pure horror, starting to become a little weak. She nodded and climbed feebly onto Sunblaze's back. Echostream " well nevermind then " she muttered to herself Grunting with effort, Sunblaze carried the she-cat back to camp, with Hawkfire close by his side. The other cats followed. They entered the camp and Sunblaze gently set her on his bed of moss in his den. "Hold still," he cautioned. He began picking through his herb storage. Heatherdove started to get dizzy. "Will I die?" Echostream looks at her paw sadly then walks away. "I won't let you," Eaglewing said to his mate. Flintwhisker watched them. Hawkfire shook her head. "Of course not. Sunblaze knows what he's doing," she meowed, but there was an edge to her voice. Sunblaze chewed up a marigold and horsetail pulp and rubbed it all over her wound until the blood began to slow down a bit. He pressed some more cobwebs on it until the bleeding was about done. "It's okay," he soothed Heatherdove. Heatherdove gritted her teeth in sheer pain. Mapleclaw: *eyes widen* fox trap..here? Heatherdove looked up irritably. "Of course! What do you think happened to my paw?" Echostream looks sadly at Heatherdove Heatherdove got up with three of her paws. "Excuse me, I need to get something." She limped off to the warriors den and returned with a dried yarrow leaf with a cat's scent on it. Echostream tilts head to the side. Heatherdove looked sadly at Echostream. "This was the last herb ever used by my mother. I sleep with it every night." Echostream " ok, I hope you get better soon " Heatherdove looked at the little leaf. I'll never forget you, Leafwave. Echostream thought about her mother then she remember where her monther died at what she have left for her. Echostream ran out of camp and came back with a collor that dog teeth in it " look Heatherdove " Heatherdove looked at the teeth-covered collar. "Your mother was a Bloodclan cat?" Echostream " She was a kitty pet and her twoleg though she looked cute with the teeth in her collor " "Ah. Echostream.... I'm sorry." Heatherstream paused. "I think that now that I'm mates with Eaglewing, I haven't spent much time with you. I feel so guilty.." Echostream " Its ok Heatherdove " she said as she slipped her head through the collor Heatherdove purred. "You look like a Bloodclan Warrior!" Then she gasped in pain as her paw started throbbing again. Echostream " Try not to move so much and what do you think Barkfoot would say if he saw me wearing this" Heatherdove purred. "I don't know." Echostream purred Heatherdove blinked her eyes sleepily. Echostream curled up in frount of Heatherdove and fell asleep with the collor still on. Heatherdove feel asleep next to her friend. Eaglewing layed down next to Heatherdove. Echostream's tail twiched. Barkfoot padded over and layed down next to Echostream Heatherdove woke up when she felt Eaglewing, and gave him a swift lick on the ear. Echostream woke yup when she felt Barkfoot and purred and remembered she still had on the dog-tooth collor. Barkfoot and Eaglewing purred. Echostream went back to sleep Heatherdove woke up the next morning to a throbbing paw. Echostream woke up " Are you ok Heatherdove. " Echostream looks at Heatherdoves paw " Heatherdove?" Heatherdove bit her tongue to keep from wailing in pain. Echostream " Do you want a rabbit " Echostream takes off collor Heatherdove nodded her head, still biting her tongue. Echostream pads away then bring back a rabbit Heatherdove gave her a grateful look and started chewing on the rabbit. Echostream looks at Heatherdove then turns back to the collor " Did you now you father?" Heatherdove frowned and thought hard. "His name was Night something.." Echostream " o, ok how is your paw " Heatherdove looked at her paw. "It's feeling a tiny bit better, but not much." ...... "I just remembered something! His name was just Night; and he was an evil cat who would attack his foes viscously and mercilessly. Leafwave was blind to his faults and.." Heatherdove swallowed. "He killed her." Echostreams eyes widened " oh , i am soo sorry " Heatherdove's eyes were clouded over for a moment, then flashed up. "Echostream! Isn't your demon form called Night?!" Echostreams widened " Yes, he is!" "Your dark side is MY father!!!!" Echostream " But , he said he was my father!?, I can ask him when i got to sleep". Heatherdove closed her eyes. "Then he was lying. I don't remember any littermates.... But I do remember Night trying to kill me." Echostream " My mother told me my father left her befor i was boren. " Heatherdove tries to run out of camp, but her paw hurt too much. She slunk back into the medicine den. Echostream shakes head and goes to sleep. Heatherdove glances at Echostream. "Oh, come here you great lump!" She leaped onto her friend and nipped her ear playfully. Echostream wakes up " Hey, no fair i was not ready and do you think we had the same fathers ." "Too bad!" Heatherdove grabbed onto her tail with her teeth and tugged on it. "I don't know." Eachostream narrows her eyes playfuly and grabbes Heatherdove tail and pulls it. Heatherdove purred and held Echostream down. Echostream lets self go limp then slides from her grip and pins her down carful with her paw. "Okay, Okay you win!" Heatherdove purred. Echostream got off and she lifted he head proudly. Ravenheart looked at the two cats. "Looks like you're having fun. Anyways, Is Sunblaze here?" Heatherdove shook her head. "He went to gather more herbs." she turned to Echostream. "When do you think I'll be able to hunt with you again?" Echostream "When your paw is better i might be in the nursrey." Ravenheart turned and padded out, upset about the she-cats talking about kits. 'I don't need ANY of that. My last mate still hates me, and I don't even care.' He thought, grabbing a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile Echostream stares at Ravenheartthe turns back to Heatherdove with sad eyes " I dont think Barkfoot likes me anymore " Ravenheart looks back at Echostream, then away again. "What's Wrong with her?" He hissed Echostream pads to Ravenheart " Do you want to go hunting? " "No, I have to wait for Sunblaze. I have a giant thorn in my pad." Echostream " oh , ok " she said as she padded away. Ravenheart looked at her. 'She has a mate, and I don't like her, I like another she-cat!' That thoiught ran through his mind about 30 times Echostream looked sadly at her paws woundering if Barkfoot still liked her. Heatherdove sighed and looked at her paw. "I hope I don't ever get kits." Echostream looked up " Why,I have always wanted kits. " Heatherdove turned to her. "If I hade kits, I couldn't go hunting, or hang with my friends." Echostream " Oh , ok " Heatherdvoe looked at her paw. "Could you go get Sunblaze? My paw is bleeding again. Echostream got up " Sure " she said as paded to Sunblazes den (We're in his den. He's collecting herbs right now.) ( oh, i new that ) Echostream pads out and looks for Sunblaze " Sunblaze!" Echostream yawns and looks for Barkfoot. The handsome golden tom slipped into the camp entrance. "What is it Echostream? Is it your kits?" he gasped. Sunblaze dropped the herbs in his den before running back out. Hawkfire's flame-colored pelt appeared as she darted out of her den. "Echostream, is Heatherdove alright?' Her mew shook with worry for her friend. Echostream " Her paw started to bleed again and i couldn't find Sunblaze " Echostream turned to Sunblaze" I feel little stabs of pain and Heatherdoves paw is bleeding. " Sunblaze's eyes widened. "Quick, come into my den. Hawkfire, go get Heatherdove and bring her GENTLY into my den." His golden tabby pelt disappeared in the shadows of his den. Hawkfire grumbled at being told what to do but she leaped beside Heatherdove. "You can get up, I know you can. We have to go to Sunblaze's den to make your paw feel better. Please," she encouraged her friend. Echostream fallows Sunblaze then backs out to help Hawkfire. (On the IRC, a hawk tried to drag her away by her paw, but Eaglewing killed it.) Heatherdove got up to her paws and limped towards the medicine den, stumbling sometimes. Echostream fallowed her Hawkfire padded close beside her, making sure she doesn't fall. Sunblaze sat down in between two fresh moss nests for the two she-cats, his tail curled neatly over his paws. "Come in." Echostream pads in and looks at the nests then winces because of sharp pain in stomach. Echostream yowls in pain and lays in the nest that Sunblaze made. Barkfoot ran in. Followed by Eaglewing. Echostream winces in pain and stares in Barkfoots eyes. Barkfoot sat down and started grooming Echostream,"I love you," Echostream " I love you to and the kit might be coming soon " "The kits may be coming," Barkfoot repeated. Echostream " Yes, that's what I said " Barkfoot snapped back,"I'm sorry, my mother died in kitting, I don't want that to happen to you," Barkfoot said looking at his mate with worried eyes. Echostream " Dont worrie it wont happen " Echostream said looking at him with confident eyes. Echostream " Since i am going to sleep in here I have to get some thing, " she said as she padded away she came back with a collor that had teeth in it " It was my mothers. " Echostream runs out Barkfoot gasped,"Your mother was from BloodClan?" he asked in surprise. Echostream " No she was a kitty pet then she ran away, but anyway her twoleg put the teeth in it" she said as she put on th collor then she went to sleep. Twilightkit poked the collar and ran away. Echostream pads to twilightkit " Do you want to look at it? " Twilightkit looks at the collar. "It's... it's just so cool!" Echostream smiles "were is your mother" she said as she poked the kit with her tail. Echostream purrs " I cant wait to have my kits " Heatherdove was fast asleep, with fresh cobwebs wrapped around her injured paw. She had a smile of contentment. Echostream padded over to Heatherdove and went to sleep. Heatherdove stirred but stayed asleep. Echostreams paw twiched then she woke up and yawned and hide the collor. ---- "Sometimes I wonder why I still bother to keep catching my own prey," Pinewhisker complained. "I'm not as young and fit as I used to be, although if I do say so myself, I look pretty good." He crained his neck and heard the eager sound of Beechpaw inside Cloudstar's den. "I know he's ready to become a warrior, but instead of fighting me, he'd probably talk me to death." Sagepae sat down. Heatherdove limped out of the medicine den, her paw beginning to heal. Ashkit bounces around looking for Cloudstar. Ashkit pads to Heatherdove "What happened to your paw?" Heatherdove's eyes flamed. "Why do you care?!" She turned and saw the little kit and her gaze softened. "It was an accident in the forest, that's all." Serinna started coughing. Jaycloud came in with a rabbit. "Whitewater?" Heatherdove sighed and stared at the hills beyond camp. Hawkfire padded in, her ear badly torn from yesterday's training with Sagepaw. "Hey WindClan!" she mewed. Heatherdove motioned for Hawkfire to come over. Ashkit "O ,ok" he said as he sat in frount if her. Heatherdove growled playfully at the little kit and poked him with her tail. Ashkit narrowed her eyes and tryed to bit Heatherdoves tail Heatherdove held her tail just out of the little tom's reach. Ashkit jumps trying to reach Heatherdoves tail. Echostream pads in and sits next to Heatherdove. Hawkfire padded over to Heatherdove. Her pelt looked like a flame in the sunlight. "Yes?" "Hawkfire, can you find Sunblaze and ask him whether I can hunt yet or not?" Ashkit looks at Hawkfire "Hi Hawkfire" he says as her jumps on her tail and bits it Hawkfire flicked her tail at her friend. "Of course!" She noticed Ashkit chasing it and she whacked him gently with her tail. "Couldn't catch that one, could you?" she purred. Sunblaze's golden head popped out of the medicine cat den. "Did someone say my name?" Ashkit laughts Echostream purrs and licks her paws Heatherdove flicked her ear. "I did. Sunblaze, can I hunt yet?" Ashkit climes on top of Hawkfire. Whitewater padded out of the warriors' den. "Yes, Jaycloud?" Sunblaze examined Heatherdove's paw and he hesitated. "Yes, but you must be careful to not step on anything sharp and ccould cut you." he meowed. Hawkfire played with Ashkit by acting like an angry badger and trying to throw him off.' Spottail walked in. Ashkit held on trying to not fall off Whitewater chuckled as he watched his son. "Hang on Ashkit! Aim for the muzzle!" he shouted. Then, he turned back to Jaycloud. Hawkfire's green gaze glittered with amusement. She bared her teeth and let out a amused growl, "Watch out! I'm going to eat you!" She gently set Ashkit on the ground and batted at his ears with one sheathed paw. Sunblaze purred as he watched his sister and the kit play-wrestle. Ashkit pawed at Hawkfire's muzzle. Swiftflight lay stretched out on his side, watching Hawkfire and Ashkit. Watching them play made his heart ache horribly, but he flicked his ears, attempting to push the feeling away. Ashkit ran over to Swiftflight and jumped on him. Heatherdove's eyes gleamed. "Thank you, Sunblaze!" She turned and raced out of camp. Ashkit ran after her eyes full of wonder then he loses sight of her and wonders around. Sagepaw practiced pressure points on a log. Ashkit pads in. Mapleclaw: *pads in* hello everyone Ashkit runs to Mapleclaw "Hi." Brackenpaw padded in, his tail drooping. Ashkit ran to Brackenpaw "Hello." Barkfoot sat down and rolled on his back. Echostream pads in and sits behind Barkfoot purring Echostream "Barkfoot can i talk to you?" "Yes?" Barkfoot purrs at his mate. Beechpaw padded into the camp and looked around. "Cloudstar! I've been outside the camp for my assesment for hours now! Can you please hurry?" he asked impatiently. Sagepaw rolled her eyes,"I've been a apprentice for more moons then you and I'm still an apprentice," she said annoyed. Heatherdove padded into camp, dragging behind her a hawk big enough to feed the Nursery AND Warriors den. Eaglewing purred at his mate. Heatherdove padded over and gave him a swift lick. "I need to ask you something." "Yes?" Eaglewing asked. "I'm wondering what you'd think if I had kits." "Then, talk to Cloudstar, Sagepaw. I know he'll give you your assesment soon, too!" Beechpaw replied. He then began scuffing his paws in the grass as he waited for Cloudstar. Mapleclaw: *looks over at Sagepaw* Sagepaw sat down looking at her legs and sighed. Echostream "Do you still like me." "Whitewater, I really like you and I was wondering, will you be my mate?" Jayclod asked. Ashkit ran to Jaycloud "Hi" Beechpaw walked up to Sagepaw and nuzzled her for a second, then stepped back. "I...I'm sorry...I...uhhh..." he stuttered. Face red with embarrassment, Beechpaw turned and ran outside the camp and sat down near the entrance. "Maybe it's not Sunpaw who I like...it's Sagepaw..." he whispered. "I hope she's not mad at me..." Whitewater looked at Jaycloud for a moment, then walked up and rested his muzzle in her fur. "Of course I will," he said happily. Jaycloud nuzzled him. A purr rose in her throat. Dreampaw looked at her brother. "Love," She snorted. "Am I in love," She asked her self. Ashkit jumps on Whitewater's tail. Whitewater did the same, purring happily. He also didn't notice Ashkit jumping on his tail Ashkit bits Whitewaters tail trying to be noticed. Taken by surprise, Whitewater jumped up into the air with a yelp. Once he landed, he turned and faced Ashkit. "Ashkit! Please don't bite my tail like that. I think it's time you head back to the nursery." Sighing, he turned back to Jaycloud. "Sorry about that." he said, clearly embarrassed. Ashkit runs away. Mapleclaw: *nuzzles Sagepaw* see you are loved "I love him," Sagepaw just realized. (Wait, did Ashkit run out of the camp, or into the nursery?) ( he ran away from Whitewater he stayed in the camp ) "Mapleclaw," Sagepaw whispered. Echostream looks at Barkfoot. Barkfoot sat down. Echostream "Do you still like me" "Wait, Ashkit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" Whitewater yelled after him. He rested his muzzle into Jaycloud's fur. "Now my son's mad at me," he said sadly. "I love you," Barkfoot said. Echostream sighed and purred. Ashkit ran in frount of the warriors den and looked at his paws. Mapleclaw: *sits next to Sagepaw* what is it? "I can stand," Sagepaw stood up her hind paws looking normal. Ashkit looks at Whitewater sadly. Looking up, Whitewater noticed Ashkit nearby. He walked over to him and cuffed his ear. "I'm sorry I snapped. I promise I won't do it again, just as long as you promise not to bite my tail anymore." Ashkit "ok." Sagepaw ran after Beechpaw,"Stop!" she yelled. Echostream licked Barkfoots. "Alright, time for you to head back to the nursery," Whitewater replied. He picked Ashkit up by his scruff, then walked over to the nursery and sat him down. Whitewater then turned and walked back to Jaycloud. Beechpaw sat up and looked at Sagepaw. "I'm sorry, Sagepaw," he began, but couldn't find the right words, so he lay back down sadly. Ashkit yawned and went to sleep outside of the nursery. "It's no problem," Sagepaw purred as she nuzzled him. "I love you," Barkfoot said then he got scared,"Do you love me?" Echostream "Yes, I love you more than anything." Barkfoot purred. Sagepaw layed down next to Beechpaw and put her muzzle in his fur. Echostream purred "Do you think I should move to the nursery?" Beechpaw looked at Sagepaw, taken completely by surprise. He then smiled broadly, turned his head to face Sagepaw, then rested his head on hers. Sagepaw purred. Barkfoot nodded. Beechpaw purred happily as well. Echostream "Ok." Sagepaw was asleep next to Beechpaw, she had a smile on her face. Beechpaw looked at Sagepaw and purred, then fell asleep beside her. Ashkit woke up and padded to Echostream and Barkfoot "Hi." "Hi," Barkfoot said to the kit. Eaglewing sat down. Sagepaw was asleep and purring. Pinewhisker padded outside the camp to go hunting when he notice Beechpaw and Sagepaw asleep together. He smiled, then padded ever-so-quietly away. Echostream " Hello" she said to the little kit Ashkit climbed on Barkfoot happily. Pinewhisker padded into camp with three small rabbits in his jaws and dropped them on the fresh-kill pile. "That was the easiest catch in the history of easy catches. They just sat there and let me catch them! Oh, if you go outside the camp, try to be quiet," he said. Barkfoot pretended to be hurt. Ashkit looked proudly at Echostream. Sagepaw woke up and began grooming Beechpaw's pelt. Beechpaw purred in his sleep. Ashkit yawns Echostream took him off of Barkfoot and put him infrount of her so he could go to sleep. Beechpaw woke up to Sagepaw grooming him. He smiled and purred, then began to groom her as well. Ashkit ran to Whitewater "Hi." Sagepaw purred. Barkfoot was quickly asleep. Echostream purred and started grooming Barkfoot. Whitewater turned around and looked at Ashkit. "I thought I said for you to stay in the nursery?" he said, cuffing Ashkit's ear. He smiled, then looked up at the sky. "It seems like a storm's brewing. Like I said, you should be in the nursery, especially if there is a storm. Come along, then," he said, guiding Ashkit to the nursery. Beechpaw purred, paying no attention to the darkening sky. Ashkit "But I want to stay with you." Echostream woke up Barkfoot " Wake up a storm is coming." Ashkit "I want to stay with you." he told Whitewater "You have to stay in the nursery during a storm," Whitewater said, "Just like Jaycloud and I have to stay in the warriors' den. Try and sleep," he meowed, then turned and walked out of the nursery. "Jaycloud, I think we should go to the warriors' den since a storm's coming," he said. Ashkit "ok" he said sadly. Echostream "Wake up Barkfoot." Barkfoot woke up and padded into the warriors den. Sagepaw woke up and padded into the apprentice's den. Echostream fallowed Barkfoot "Wait up, Sagepaw!" Beechpaw meowed as he quickly followed her. Ashkit poked his head out of the nursery. Pinewhisker peered out of the elders' den, then walks over to the fresh-kill pile. "That was some storm," he said, picking up a soggy vole and carrying it to the nursery. "Knock knock," Pinewhisker said, tossing the vole inside. "Ashkit, can you give that to the queens? It's pretty big, so they should all be able to share it." He turned back to the fresh-kill pile, picked up a drenched rabbit for Serinna and him, then padded back to the elders' den. Ashkit runs out of the nursery and jumps in pudles. Whitewater padded out of the warriors' den, picked up some fresh-kill, and took it back to the den, muttering about it being soggy all the way. "I think we should get some hunting patrols together. Almost all the fresh-kill is spoiled," he remarked. Echostream pads in and looks for Barkfoot. Barkfoot sat down. Heatherdove looked at Eaglewing. "Well?" (remember what she asked?) Echostream looked Heatherdove and Eagewing then looked at Barkfoot and a little purr came out. Eaglewing sat down. (No) Barkfoot purred. Echostream looked at her stomach then her eyes widened. "What is it?" Barkfoot asked. Echostream "Look at how big my stomach is its huge!" Ashkit ran to Barkfoot "Hi" "Hi," Barkfoot said. Ashkit poked Barkfoot with his paw. Barkfoot pushed the kit over gently. Ashkit sat up "Hey no fair you biger than me." Echostream purred and went to sleep next to Barkfoot still purring. Ashkit runs around. Pinewhisker dragged out some old moss from the elders' den, then sat down, panting. "Ashkit! Instead of snooping around in the apprentices' den, why don't you come and help me remove this old moss?" he meowed. Ashkit ran out of the apprentices' den "Ok, if you tell me stories." "Now where should I start?" Pinewhisker pondered, helping Ashkit pull the old moss out of camp and set it in the dirt place. "Aaaah, I know. It was a dark and stormy night...or rather a bright and sunny day. Why does that sound familiar? Anyways, I was just a little one, like you, still young and reckless. My parents left me at a very young age. I was left to fend for myself across the Thunderpath from WindClan's old territory. I still remember running into a patrol. Of course, I had just learned to walk, so I had no idea how to battle. Thankfully, a kind queen who was on the patrol took me across the Thunderpath back to my home. A warrior said that I was worthless and despite the queens pleading, she had to return me home. I just wonder what ever happened to her. All well, time to get back to camp," Pinewhisker said, picking up Ashkit by the scruff and taking him back to the nursery. Ashkit "I want to hear more stories." "Heh heh heh heh," Pinewhisker laughed. "Maybe some other time, little one. I still need Sunblaze to help me with this stiff paw." He padded off towards Sunblaze's den and disappeared inside. Ashkit wondered what his father was doing and pads to the warriors den. Moonstream pads in. Sagefern bounded in and dropped a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. Moonstream "Hello." "Hi," Sagefern said. Moonstream "So have you seen Ravenheart?" "No," Sagefern said. Moonstream sighs "ok." Echostream pads in and goes to the nursery. Echostream pads out and starts washing her paws Swiftflight was stretched out in the sunshine. He thought sunning himself would help him relax for a while, but it wasn't helping. He felt as painful inside as ever. Moonstream glaced at Swiftflight quickly. Ashkit pads in and looks for Barkfoot. Moonstream looks for Ravenheart. Swiftflight returned Moonstream's gaze, and narrowed his eyes. Echostream looks for Barkfoot then lays down and goes to sleep. Echostream pads to Heatherdove "Have you told Eaglewing yet?" Eaglewing sat down. Barkfoot padded in and layed down. Heatherdove looked up from washing burrs out of her fur. "Told him what?" Echostream "That your expecting kits!" Eaglewing started lapping at his fur. Echostream looked at Eaglewing then Barkfoot.